Polvo de hadas
by L. Mirage
Summary: Alfred no fue el único que perdió algo ese 11 de septiembre, pero tan segado en la venganza estaba que no se dio cuenta, ahora una ayuda inesperada le hará saber lo que ha perdido ¿podrá recuperarlo? ONE-SHOT


-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**_Polvo de hadas_******

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Alfred no fue el único que perdió algo ese 11 de septiembre, pero tan segado en la venganza estaba que no se dio cuenta, ahora una ayuda inesperada le hará saber lo que ha perdido ¿podrá recuperarlo?

**Parejas:** solo un poco de mención US=UK

**Aclaraciones:** Que no es de corte histórico, bueno no del todo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Todo se puede si crees en ello…**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Era el 4 de julio de 1974 y cierto ingles regresaba o mejor dicho intentaba regresar a su casa, por que andaba tan borracho que difícilmente podía ver por donde iba, aunque ese no era un problema tan grave, no cuando tienes años, décadas recorriendo el mismo camino.

¿por qué lo hacia?, ¿por qué no podía dejar pasar el asunto y se olvidaba de las cosas?, para el todas y cada una de sus colonias fue importante ¿qué Estados unidos era la mas importante?, ja, la única razón por la cual cada 4 de Julio se emborrachaba era para olvidar a todas sus colonias, simplemente escogió esa fecha por que Alfred fue el primero que logro independizarse y de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo.

Idiotas, todos eran tan idiotas para no saber que a pesar de todo siempre intento darles lo mejor a sus colonias… pero de nada servia todas lo odiaban, el ingles solo suspiro en derrota, a quien engañaba si bien todas sus excolonias eran importantes quien siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón seria Estados Unidos, por que a el le dio todo, y el simplemente lo desecho cuando no lo ocupo más.

Al levantar su vista miro con asombro a sus eternas amigas y que estas se encontraban protegiendo algo y riendo contentas.

En ese momento el no podría saber la importancia que tendría ese pequeño ser en su vida y lo que pasaría en el futuro.

11 de septiembre del 2001

Los países se encontraban reunidos en una de sus múltiples juntas… sin embargo cierta nación se encontraba impaciente… si los planes seguían como estaban programados lo más probable es que llegaran en unas horas quizás antes del medio dia si todo salía bien, su vuelo debería salir de Boston y hacer una escala en Albany antes de llegar a New York.

Arthur sonrío inconscientemente, hacia casi 3 meses que no los veía y para ser honestos se sentía impaciente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero al estar en junta no lo contestó y dejo que el buzón entrara.

A las 9:03 todos los países vieron como Estados Unidos simplemente cayó, agarrando su pecho como si le ardiera, todos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba Alfred, pero al momento de intentar acercarse Alfred gritó de dolor, mientras todos intentaban averiguar por que el chico estaba en ese estado, alguien prendió un televisor por si salía algo en las noticias…

"Dos aviones se han estrellado contra el World Tride Center y otro contra una de las paredes del pentágono"

Cuando Arthur oyó los vuelos simplemente comenzó a negar… los demás países lo miraron extrañados. El teléfono, si algo debió haber pasado ellos tal vez no…

Pero la grabación termino con sus esperanzas.

_"Papá, veo que estas en junta solo queríamos despedirnos… han secuestrado el avión y esta descendiendo muy rápido… tal parece que nadie lo esta pilotando, Brittany, Uter y Lancelot querían decirte que te aman… papá te amo no sabes cuanto…_

_¿abuelito?... hola, mami dice que tal vez no te vuelva a ver ¿es cierto? Me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo…solo quiero decirte que te quiero y que no te preocupes siempre estaremos a tu lado… te pasare a Uter…_

_Abuelo… yo solo quería decirte que extrañare tus historia de pirata… y quiero que recuerdes que nunca estarás solo siempre estaremos contigo… después de todo ¿qué no la magia hace lo imposible, posible?... te quiero abuelo._

_Suegro… lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de proteger a su hija y nietos… pero quiero que sepa que siempre estaremos con usted._

_Bueno papá… -la voz se escuchaba algo quebrada. –gracias por todo, gracias por cuidarme y educarme… -aquí la voz comenzó a llorar. –que dios salve a Gran Bretaña."_

La llamada se corto y Arthur no fue consciente de cómo las lagrimas descendían de sus mejillas ni como todos lo miraban con asombro… Inglaterra siempre había sido conocido por que jamás lo vieron quebrarse, pero ahora el lloraba abiertamente.

-¿Arthur-san? ¿qué pasó? –preguntó amablemente el japonés.

-Lo siento Kiku. –murmuro el ingles mientras salio de la sala, nadie dijo nada cuando escucharon la voz del ingles gritar angustiado.

Varios países intentaban ayudar a Alfred, el cual aun se encontraba algo mareado por el ataque y también vieron como una cicatriz histórica se abría paso, dos líneas paralelas con una equis cruzándolas.

Los eventos simplemente se sucedieron uno tras otros, los ataques, los responsables, las cartas con ántrax, la política anti-terrorista, la invasión a Israel… Alfred parecía diferente, era cierto que antes era un idiota aniñado… ahora parecía que carecía de corazón, los países no se atrevían a ir en su contra.

Inglaterra… desde ese día el no volvió a Estados Unidos, cada que celebraban una junta de la ONU no asistía, en su lugar iba Escocia o Irlanda…

11 años después…

Alfred F. Jones se preparaba para otro día de duro trabajo heroico… intento sonreír pero más bien parecía una mueca.

Desinteresadamente se coloco a Texas… aunque había algo raro o por lo menos le pareció ver algo azulado… sin embargo las limpio bien y se marcho.

Tuvo varias juntas con su jefe… que si seguían invadiendo, que si mejor se retiraban, que hacer con la recesión… bueno algo aburrido para el antiguo Alfred pero no para el actual, el actual protegería a sus ciudadanos al costo que fuera.

Al anochecer simplemente se marcho, otro monótono día de su existencia… lejos quedaban esos tiempos en los cuales era un héroe que podía con todo… a veces los héroes tienen que hacer cosas malas para un bien mayor.

Salio al balcón de su departamento y saco un cigarro… un vicio que había adquirido hace poco… ese y a las mujerzuelas cada tanto.

-Oye chico que eso le va mal a tu salud. –escucho una vocecita.

El americano volteo hacia dentro pero no había nadie, sintió que "algo" le quitaba el cigarro de la boca y el paquete.

-Que demonios…

De la nada una lucecita azul se coloco frente a el, Alfred restregó sus ojos pero la alucinación seguía ahí.

-Debo de estar cansado, ahahaha el héroe debe descansar.

-No te hagas idiota Alfred F. Jones, se perfectamente que me viste. –dijo con indignación la pequeña criatura.

-Mira, alucinación eres algo de mi imaginación así que te puedo ignorar si quiero. –dijo mosqueado el chico.

La pequeña azulina simplemente le agarro de su cachito anti-gravedad y tiro.

-¡Ay!, no tires de Nantucket, cosa demoníaca. –grito el americano.

-Pues escúchame yankee idiota. –se enojo la pequeña.

-¿quién demonios eres? O mejor dicho ¿qué eres? –preguntó Alfred.

-Yo… soy un hada. –dijo orgullosa. –y mi nombre es…

No pudo continuar por que Alfred comenzó a reírse histéricamente, hasta caerse al suelo y comenzar a revolcarse.

-Oye que no te dije ninguna broma… -la pequeña se comenzó a enojar. –Ey idiota que te hablo.

El chico no la escucho y siguió riéndose.

-¡YA BASTA IDIOTA EMANCIPADO! –grito con fuerzas la pequeña.

-¡Iggi ya te dije que no…! –el chico se cayo al ver que el ingles no era quien le había gritado.

-Al fin, crei que jamás te callarías. –dijo con molestia. –en fin mi nombre es Alice y te ayudare a regresar a tu verdadero yo… soy como tu hada de la suerte.

-¿en serio crees que me tragare esto? ¿en donde tienes las pilas? ¿debe ser una muy buena tecnología? ¿se puede usar en espionaje?... ¿quién te abra diseñado?

Mientras Alfred hacia esas preguntas cogió a la pequeña y comenzó a "revisarla" para ver por donde funcionaba.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡suéltame pervertido! –le pego una pequeña patada voladora.

Y vaya que tenia fuerza para ser algo tan pequeño.

-Ya pues…. Si que eres agresiva, siempre crei que las "hadas" eran seres angelicales. –musito el gringo recordando a campanita.

-ni siquiera pienses en tus estupidas creaciones… con eso destrozaste toda una cultura yankee. –dijo con enojo la pequeña.

¿cómo es Alice? Bueno tiene un vestido corto con unas calzas o mallones debajo, tiene unas pequeñas zapatillas y su cabello lo lleva largo y en dos coletas, toda ella esta en un azul rey, excepto sus ojos que son azul cielo, aunque claro eso Alfred no lo noto, ella mide cerca de 20 cm.

-En serio crees que me voy a creer que eres un hada…. Solo son alucinaciones de… -aquí la voz del norteamericano bajo. –de Iggy.

Lo que Alfred nunca le dijo a nadie es que el realmente espero que su ex-tutor le acompañara en esa tragedia, que le consolara… sin embargo el ingles jamás se apareció, solo mando unas rosas de condolencias y apoyo por parte de la reina… Arthur jamás dijo nada.

-No somos alucinaciones yankee, como ves soy real y estoy aquí para ayudarte. –declaro sonriente.

-¿ayudarme? El héroe no necesita ayuda alguna y menos de una pseudo hada.

-Claro que si idiota, ¿qué no ves que estas a punto de un colapso? ¿crees que tu gente necesita eso?... eres tan idiota que no notas que otros lo pasaron mal con el ataque. –dijo frustrada la pequeña.

-¿sabes que? No me importa… buenas noches. –el americano simplemente entro al baño y se puso un pijama acostándose sin dedicarle un minuto más a la pequeña hada.

Otras tres lucecitas se adentraron a la habitación.

-¿Y que tal? –preguntó alguien que desprendía un color rojizo.

-Un tonto sin remedio… como lo habíamos previsto. –contestó la azulina.

-Pero nuestro deber es mostrarle el camino de vuelta a su hilo rojo. –dijo una de las lucecitas blancas.

-Pero si el no quiere ver… será difícil. –declaro la otra lucecita.

-Ya verán que lo lograremos. –dijo con convicción Alice.

A la mañana siguiente…

El despertador sonó y sin siquiera mirarlo Alfred simplemente lo apago, y se medio incorporo de la cama.

-Ay, eres un bruto ¿alguien te lo había dicho? –casi berreo una pequeña.

-Genial aun sigo alucinando. –declaro el chico mientras se levantaba y comenzaba otro monótono día.

Lo que no esperaba fue que al salir un agradable aroma inundo sus sentidos y lo atrajo hacia la cocina. Lo que si lo impresiono fue que las cosas estaban literalmente flotando.

Una sartén en el fuego mientras la pala se meneaba haciendo el tocino.

Unas naranjas exprimiéndose depositando el jugo dentro de una jarra y como una cuchara meneaba el liquido dentro.

Los platillos necesarios iban flotando hacia la mesa mientras que los restos de comida rápida iban directamente a la basura y finalmente los platos sucios se lavaban.

Para coronar todo la pequeña azulina se encontraba volando por toda la cocina.

-Vaya ya terminaste… andando que tienes que irte a trabajar. –

-Eh… claro. –contestó ausente mientras se sentaba y la pequeña transportaba el tocino al plato con los huevos.

Sin decir nada el chico solo comió rápidamente… después de todo tenía una junta con su jefe.

Cuando iba a la salida la pequeña hada se coloco en su hombro.

-Oh no… de ninguna manera sales de aquí. –declaro con firmeza Alfred. –mira agradezco el desayuno pero no voy a ir por ahí con una… lo que seas tu, seria raro.

-Y yo no me quedare aquí, vine para ayudarte yankee… además nadie excepto TU puede verme. –dijo con resolución.

-No, no y no… es mi ultima palabra y no aceptare una respuesta contraria…. ¡AY!... suelta… ¡ya te dije que no jales de Nantucket!

-Pues lo hare hasta que aceptes llevarme contigo yankee. –y la pequeña volvió a jalar, y por el bienestar de su ejem cuerpo acepto llevar consigo a la pequeña arpía.

Durante todo el trayecto la azulina permaneció callada mirando a su alrededor con interés, Alfred solo hizo como haría normalmente y decidió que la pequeño demonio le siguiera si quería.

Aunque claro no todo salio como quisiera…

Primero, en la junta con su jefe y el secretario de defensa la pequeña cosa demoníaca se la paso haciendo caras al secretario de defensa y volar enfrente de el haciendo payasadas.

Segundo a su presidente se dedico a bailarle por alrededor y sobre los papeles mientras entonaba lo que parecía un cántico mágico.

Y tercero les empezó a gritar que eran unos insensato sedientos de poder y dinero… que le parecía increíble que gente como ellos hubiera llegado hasta donde estaban.

En conclusión Alfred no se entero de nada en la reunión, cosa que extraño a los dos humanos que estaban ahí… hacia mucho tiempo que Estados Unidos no se comportaba así, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso para comer.

Alfred solo salio al patio, ocupaba aire.

-Aburrida…. ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡haz algo yankee! –gritó Alice.

El ojiazul solo suspiro por enésima vez en serio ¿qué tenia en la cabeza esa cosa?… por que se negaba a creer que fuera un hada.

-¿no puedes estar quieta?... en toda la reunión no paraste ningún momento. –dijo con molestia Alfred.

-Blee. –le saco la lengua. –eso es por que no me interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir un par de hombres codiciosos… a todo esto ¿por qué los apoyas?

-Es lo mejor para mi pueblo. –contestó en automático.

-¿Eso lo piensas tu? ¿o te lo metieron en la cabeza yankee? –preguntó y voló hasta estar frente a los ojos de Alfred.

-Por supuesto que lo pienso yo… ¡soy America, el héroe! ¡jamás me equivoco! –declaro con vehemencia el joven.

La pequeña hada sonrío zorrunamente

-Entonces ¡oh gran America!... podrías decirme ¿por qué prácticamente toda tu población pide que detengan la guerra?… ¿por qué ellos están en contra? Si es algo que los beneficia ¿no deberían de estar de acuerdo?

-Ellos no entienden… lo hacemos por ellos.

-escúchame bien Alfred F. Jones por que no lo voy a repetir. –le jalo la oreja fuertemente y le dijo. –Representas al pueblo, no al gobierno, no a los líderes, no a las empresas… ¡Al pueblo!... así que ahora dime ¿qué piensa Alfred de esto?, no quiero escuchar del héroe, no quiero escuchar de America, quiero escuchar al joven que se encuentra frente a mi…. ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?

Alfred sinceramente no sabia que decir, por lo que simplemente callo.

-Solo quiero decirte algo… -dijo algo indecisa la pequeña. –ese 11 de septiembre del 2001 no fuiste el único que sufrió perdidas.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó agresivamente. –claro que fui el único ¿o me vas a decir que los terroristas también sufrieron? Por su culpa miles de mis ciudadanos murieron. –grito con enojo.

La pequeña le pateo la mejilla y salió volando de ahí.

Con enojo el americano volvió a la sala de juntas y su jefe le comunico que viajarían… a Inglaterra.

Eso no le cayó muy bien a Alfred pero ordenes eran ordenes.

Al día siguiente Alfred encima del avión miraba ausentemente las nubes… antaño estaría extasiado por la inminente visita o estaría jugando con algún portátil. Hoy era distinto.

-¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó la pequeña que se encontraba en su regazo mientras tiraba de su corbata.

-A Inglaterra. –murmuro el chico.

-¡Genial, te adoro! –exclamo la pequeña y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Extraño el clima de Londres.

-¿has estado en Londres? –murmuro de regreso sorprendido.

-Sip. –declaro feliz. –lo que me recuerda… si te llegas a encontrar con otra nación esta tampoco me podrá ver… de momento eres el ganador yankee.

-Oh genial… que emoción. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Al llegar se dirigieron rápidamente a las oficinas de gobierno del estado… a Alfred le sorprendió que la mayoría estuviera con cara fúnebre… ¿por qué seria? El jefe de Alfred también se sentía incomodo, pero avanzaron.

Les recibió el primer ministro que traía un rostro cansado.

-Pasen, perdón por la demora pero es que prácticamente es imposible sacar a Arthur de su casa en de Julio a Septiembre. –se disculpo el ministro.

-No hay problema alguno ¿todo bien con su nación? –preguntó el presidente.

-Oh, si. Este año ha estado mucho mejor…

-¿presidente puedo salir? –preguntó Alfred, la pequeña demonio le señalaba la puerta y si no quería que interrumpiera debía seguirla.

Paso por los corredores, algo raro dado que ella parecía saber a donde se dirigían… Los jardines, al salir ella voló y río con alegría.

Alfred se quedo estático, debajo de un árbol se encontraba Arthur… solo que el ingles parecía un poco demacrado.

Estupefacto observo a la pequeña la cual simplemente voló hasta la cabeza de Arthur y se acostó ahí mientras suspiraba alegre.

-Señor Jones que bueno que lo encuentro… -habló un chico joven. –vaya hacia tiempo que no miraba al señor Kirland tan tranquilo.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó el americano volteando a ver al joven.

El chico se miraba un poco incomodo pero aun así respondió a la pregunta.

-El señor Kirland normalmente esta serio y formal… pero ahora incluso podría decir que parece feliz, sea lo que sueñe le debe traer gran felicidad.

Y en efecto el ingles parecía muy placido y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras descansaba.

Alfred fue dirigido de nuevo hacia la reunión, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que el muchacho dijo… ¿qué era diferente?, Arthur siempre había sido serio y formal hasta donde recordaba. ¿Por qué decían que era diferente? Casi ausentemente un recuerdo le llego.

_"Tu no eres el único que sufrió ese 11 de septiembre…"_

Al atardecer salió a caminar sin ir a ningún lugar en especifico, simplemente le apeteció, ya casi al anochecer sus pies le llevaron a un parque.

Se sorprendió al ver que Arthur se encontraba ahí y aun más al ver a la pequeña demonio todavía encima de la cabeza del ingles.

-¡Iggi!, ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! –exclamo mientras se acercaba y reía como en los viejos tiempos… sip y ahora solo faltaría el insulto habitual…

-¿ah?... ¡oh! Alfred no sabía que estabas aquí en Londres. –respondió ausentemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Nada de gordo emancipado? ¿nada de yankee idiota?... ¿qué sucede Iggi?

Alfred pensó por un segundo que tal vez todo podría volver a la normalidad, con el burlándose de Arthur y este regañándolo.

-Lo siento no estoy de humor para eso Jones.

Jones

Jones

Jones

¿Iggi le había llamado Jones?

¿En que mierda de universo paralelo se encontraba?

Su Iggi jamás le diría así… su Iggi no era calmado

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y que hiciste con Iggi? –Alfred le agarró bruscamente de los hombros y comenzó a apretar.

Fue cuando lo vio y le helo la sangre.

Inglaterra le miraba, pero no era una mirada normal esta tenia un odio puro.

Los ojos de Arthur refulgían cual esmeraldas, con un odio tan intenso y salvaje que congelo a America.

-¿Qué, que me pasa? Preguntas. –comenzó a decir lentamente y con una voz siseante el rubio ojiverde. –Lo que me pasa es que por culpa de tus estupidas acciones… por todas las estupidez que haces sin ver a quien dañas perdí… lo más preciado para mi… Y TODO POR QUE TU QUERIAS AUMENTAR TU JODIDO PODER ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA IMBECIL!

La mano de Inglaterra comenzó a apretar la muñeca derecha de Alfred con una fuerza que jamás creyó que el ojiverde tuviera.

-¿crees que nosotros no tuvimos muertos a los que llorar antes? ¡Eh, contesta!... no sabes lo que es perder de golpe a tanta gente niño, no sabes lo que es el sufrimiento… yo me encargue de eso ¿Y como me pagas?...

-Iggi si es por lo de la indepen…

-¡NO ES TU JODIDA INDEPENDENCIA JONES!, FUE POR TUS ESTUPIDAS TORRES… ¡EN ESE ATAQUE PERDI A MI FAMILIA! ¡¿Entiendes ahora?, ¡Finalmente había encontrado a mi bálsamo, y todo por que tu gobierno de porquería quería tener una coartada usaron a inocentes… ¡Mi familia murió ese día!

Un golpe resonó en la noche.

-No digas que fue mi gobierno quien hizo eso… jamás aprobaría que se usaran a civiles en algo tan rastrero. –murmuró Alfred.

Arthur solo regreso a mirarlo y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz que mando al suelo al gringo.

-Pues los informes de mis servicios de inteligencia demostraron lo contrario Jones, puede que TU no lo aprobaras, pero no significa que tus jefes no lo hicieran… ¿poder? A eso se reduce tu país Jones y por eso los perdí… -los ojos de Arthur se abrillantaron con las lagrimas contenidas.

Alfred no dijo nada… Tampoco Arthur por lo que simplemente se marcho de ahí.

-¿Sabes?... ambos necesitan hablar. –habló la pequeña. –ninguno tiene la culpa, si tu…

-CALLATE, no quiero hablar de nada. –gritó con furia hacia la luz azul, sin decir nada más solo se levanto y se marcho hacia el hotel.

Claro que esa noche no iba ser nada tranquila y cierta hada se iba a encargar de ello.

Alfred apareció en un lugar pero le extraño dado que estaba oscuro, nada debajo de el, nada encima de el ni por delante ni por detrás.

-"_Quiero mostrarte algo, pero no quiero que juzgues, solo observa"_ –la voz de la pequeña resonó por todo su alrededor.

Para Alfred fue un viaje a su pasado… observo como era su vida con Inglaterra, pero también vio al _otro Inglaterra, _al que era temido por el resto del mundo y se sorprendió ¿Iggi realmente llego a ser así?, para Alfred Inglaterra siempre había sido una persona algo sosa que estaba obsesionado con las reglas y que siempre…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su guerra de independencia y la de otras colonias… fue entonces que un recuerdo apareció flotando entre toda la maraña.

_-Hola pequeña… ¿quién te habrá dejado aquí? –el Arthur del recuerdo agarraba algo de su portón y abría la pequeña tela que lo protegía. –Vaya eres una criaturita preciosa. –acerco una mano hacia lo que parecía ser el rostro del bebe. -¿tienes hambre?... creo que tengo algo de leche, es demasiado tarde para hacer algo más._

_Sin más el recuerdo se desvaneció y se antepuso otro, solo que esta vez a Arthur le acompañaba una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules y lentes._

_-Papi ¿en serio tengo que ir?... yo creo que tu me enseñarías mejor que cualquier escuela. –declaro la pequeña._

_-Princesa tienes que tener más amiguitos… humanos. –dijo algo incomodo el ingles. –para que así cuando seas grande puedas salir a divertirte más._

_-Pero que pasara con el señor Uri, debo cepillarle para que su pelaje se mire brilloso. –declaro tercamente la niña._

_-Te aseguro que el señor Uri estará esperándote cuando llegues a casa, además debo ir al trabajo. –Arthur abrazó a la niña. –Así tu y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntos ¿te parece bien princesa?_

_-Si papi… ¿el señor mentitas puede acompañarme? –preguntó esperanzada. _

_-No peque… sabes que a el no le gusta la contaminación. –dijo Arthur y la niña hizo un puchero._

_-Bueno… pero quiero una tarta de manzana de postre papá._

_-De acuerdo, tarta y te para el almuerzo. –rió el ingles._

_El segundo recuerdo se desvaneció y solo quedo la oscuridad para Alfred nada tenia sentido ¿quién era esa niña?, ¿por qué le decía papá a Arthur?... lo siguiente solo lo escucho.._

_"Papá, veo que estas en junta solo queríamos despedirnos… han secuestrado el avión y esta descendiendo muy rápido… gracias por todo, gracias por cuidarme y educarme… -aquí la voz comenzó a llorar. –que dios salve a Gran Bretaña."_

Alfred se levanto sudando frío… las ultimas frases se le quedaron gravabas a fuego en su _memoria "Han secuestrado el avión y esta descendiendo muy rápido"_ y de la nada algo que había pasado esa misma tarde "_-¡NO ES TU JODIDA INDEPENDENCIA JONES!, FUE POR TUS ESTUPIDAS TORRES… ¡EN ESE ATAQUE PERDI A MI FAMILIA! ¡¿Entiendes ahora?, ¡Finalmente había encontrado a mi bálsamo, y todo por que tu gobierno de porquería quería tener una coartada usaron a inocentes… ¡Mi familia murió ese día!"_

Sin pensar en otra cosa Alfred salió disparado del hotel, sabia a donde tenia que dirigirse, por lo que tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección, pero al estar frente a la puerta… no sabia que hacer, una pequeña luz blanca tomo la decisión y toco.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó a la luz blanca.

-Me llaman Brit. –le contestó alegre. –buena suerte Al. –y se alejo.

El americano quedo algo descolocado ¿sabia su nombre?, pero al ver a Arthur frente a el solo pudo decir.

-Cuéntame todo acerca de tu hija.

Arthur simplemente le hizo pasar y preparo te, Alfred no dijo nada acerca de la bebida.

-¿cómo sabes acerca de ella? –preguntó con cautela Arthur.

-Digamos que tal vez no estés tan chiflado como yo creía antes.

-Ella llegó a mi el 4 de julio de 1974 y desde ese día para mi el sol volvió a salir… alegre, dinámica, decidida y muy protectora con todo lo que apreciara. –los ojos de Arthur parecían perdidos en los recuerdos, pero su voz se mantenía serena. –cada día con ella eran una alegría constante, aun con mis obligaciones ella hacia que el cansancio se esfumara y siempre le di lo mejor de mi.

Arthur se tomo un respiro y tomo te, Alfred pudo notar a Alice quien se había sentado en el reposabrazos del asiento de Arthur… solo había algo más 3 personitas le acompañaban, pero Alice hizo una seña de silencio.

-Al crecer ella me cuidaba como yo lo hice cuando era niña… aun cuando se entero de mi estado como nación lo acepto y se acomodo a eso. De frente jamás me presento como su padre, pero siempre indicaba que me quería como uno, ¿Sabes? Siempre decía que amaba a Inglaterra y que siempre haría lo que fuera para ayudar a la gente… se hizo medico y fue ahí donde conoció a su esposo…

La voz de Arthur se apago y Alfred solo le tomo de una mano envolviéndola con las suyas.

-¿cómo murieron?

-Fue en el vuelo 175… el primero que se estrelló contra la torre, lo ultimo que tuve de ellos fue un mensaje en el teléfono… Lancelot, Brittany y Uter se despidieron de mi… -Arthur comenzó a llorar, Alfred solo se levanto y le abrazó dejando que el británico se desahogara. –mi pequeña Alice no tenia por que morir ahí Alfred… a veces pienso que si yo no hubiera estado en la ONU ese día ellos no hubieran tomado un avión para ir a visitarme.

Alfred solo se quedo estático… ¿había dicho Alice? Miro al hada azulina que estaba ahí y a los otros tres. Los cuatro seres mágicos solo asintieron y Alice sonrío con melancolía y voló hasta el hombro de Alfred.

-Fue un deseo de la reina Titania… como un pago por lo que papá hizo nos transformo a nosotros en hadas… pero el no podría vernos hasta que su corazón sanara, Titania solo nos dijo que una nación nos ayudaría. –rió alegre. –hubieras visto como nos las vimos, visitar a las naciones no fue fácil y ninguna podía vernos. –se escuchaba frustrada. –hasta que finalmente recordé la relación que llevaron papá y tu, así que probé suerte y taran.

-Nosotros nos iremos y volveremos al amanecer. –hablo el que tenia el brillo carmesí. –cuide bien de Arthur.

-Vamos papi, de seguro el señor mentitas ya salió. –hablo la niña que Alfred reconoció como Brit… Brittany se corrigió.

El británico se durmió entre los brazos de Alfred el cual sintiendo los estragos del estrés que le producía cierta azulina solo se durmió.

Al poco rato un agradable olor despertó a ambos angloparlantes, se sorprendieron al ver el desayuno completamente hecho, Alfred logro ver cuatro destellos de colores y sonrío.

-Vamos Artie no debemos desperdiciar los alimentos. –sonrió como antaño.

-Te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Arthur, git. –pero el también se sentó. –a todo esto ¿por qué ahora?, ¿y como te enteraste de Alice?

-Je. –río nervioso Alfred. –pues esa es una historia graciosa ¿sabes?, uno no creería que las hadas puedan ser tan enojonas o berrinchudas.

-Alfred, las hadas solo son traviesas, en realidad rara vez se enfadan. –dijo con cansancio Arthur mientras se servia una tostada con mermelada.

-Pues esta era diferente, ¡jalo a Nantucket, cuando no le quise hacer caso! –exclamo como si alguien hubiera cometido un pecado.

-Me encantaría conocer a tan linda damita. –replico ausente Arthur, algo en el desayuno se le hacia conocido.

-No es una damita, es una pequeño demonio azulado, en serio Artie no se como educaste a tu hija pero…

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Arthur cuando escucho lo ultimo.

-Eso, que no se como la educaste pero Alice simplemente hacia lo que quería sin escuchar a nadie…

Arthur solo se levanto y jalando a Alfred quien no entendió nada lo saco de su casa.

-¡Debí saber que no te tomarías nada en serio maldito emancipado!, pero escucha bien ¡jamás juegues con la memoria de mi hija! –le cerro de un portazo mientras intentaba no llorar.

-¿Sabes? El decía la verdad papá… -Arthur levanto la mirada con sorpresa y miro a una pequeña hada azul.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó con sorpresa.

Alice solo sonrío y le contestó lo mismo que le había dicho a Alfred antes.

-Ahora papá, iras hacia ese yankee y te disculparas ¡Y no aceptare un no por respuesta! –ambos rieron por la ultima frase.

Al salir se encontraron a Alfred en el porche el cual platicaba con 3 lucecitas que Arthur reconoció.

-Hey Artie… Lancelot era fanático de los Vikingos de Minnesota. –comunico Alfred con una sonrisa. –y a Brit le encantan las historias de vaqueros.

-Eso lo he sabido siempre idiota. –dijo con una sonrisa Arthur. –anda regresa a terminar el desayuno que seguramente hicieron.

-Abuelito yo hice las tortitas. –celebró Brittany mientras volaba hacia Arthur quien le sonrío.

Alfred solo se levantó para ir al comedor, cuando las 2 naciones se sentaron los 4 seres mágicos se sentaron en la mesa, aunque Alice se sentó cerca de Alfred lo cual hizo que sudara frió.

-¿Y bien yankee?, ¿se te enfrió un poco la cabeza?... digo por que tu jefe piensa mandar más tropas a pelear. –le miro ferozmente.

-Alice, admito que como médicos que fuimos no alabemos la guerra, pero estoy seguro que el señor Jones tomara la decisión que mas le convenga a su pueblo sin necesidad de que le apliques alguna de tus torturas psicológicas cariño. –hablo Lancelot mientras le lanzaba una mirada de disculpa al americano.

-Creo que se que hare, pero igual gracias por preocuparte pequeña arpía. –dijo Alfred mientras reía.

MESES DESPUES

Bueno se podría decir que Alfred había vuelto a la normalidad… relativamente tomando en cuenta que ahora cada vez que visitaba a Arthur cuatro personitas también entraban en sus planes, fue algo difícil de aceptar que no era el único importante en la vida de Arthur pero admitía que era genial tener con quien compartir de videojuegos o Tomic como con Uter, o de deportes en general como con Lancelot, sin duda alguna con la única que siempre tenia algún pleito era Alice, aunque admitía que esta evitaba que dijera burrada tras burrada.

Lo que lo llevaba a su situación actual.

-¿en serio crees que esto funciones? –preguntó Alfred mientras miraba el regalo.

-Yankee ¿crees que no conozco a mi padre?, anda si lo note en cuanto vi tu mirada posada en el trasero de mi padre. –dijo con picardía la hada. –ustedes tienen tensión sexual reprimida.

-Te recuerdo que no eres psicóloga Alice.

-Pero entiendo de sentimientos bobo, anda que ya se les hará tarde, le mande un mensaje a papá de que te quedaras de ver con el. –la pequeña le hizo la seña como ahuyentándolo.

-Si Iggi me mata pesara en tu consciencia.

-Si te hace algo bailare de alegría yankee. –rió la pequeña. –ahora andando.

Alfred solo se marcho como quien marcha a su hora de muerte.

-¿crees que funcione mamá? –preguntó la pequeña mirando a su mamá.

-Claro que si Brit, el abuelo y Alfred solo ocupaban un empujoncito. –hablo Uter mientras miraba como Alfred arrancaba.

-Lo único que creo es que mejor dormimos en el bosque hoy, para evitar cualquier eventualidad. –suspiro Lancelot.

Los otros tres solo rieron mientras asentían, después de todo ese par tenia MUCHA tensión que soltar.

¿qué puedo decir? Solo salio, en un inicio quería algo romántico y establecido pero es un genero con el que tengo problemas y salio esto.

Fue una idea que rondaba por mi mente y con eso dejo a la parte de la humanidad en paz y hare que mis escritos futuros sobre hetalia se centren solo en las naciones, supongo que es algo que necesitaba ver la luz para que lo demás venga.

Un Alfred en un inicio volcado en la guerra y un Arthur ausente, se que no retrate sus personalidades como debía haber sido pero para el próximo me esforzare más y que queden lo más canon posible.

Supongo que siempre me gusta retratar algún cambio mental en mis personajes y en este one-shot en especial no sentí que ellos simplemente dijeran te amo o te quiero y deje un final abierto.


End file.
